The Imperial Army (Emperian Guard)
The Imperial Army (Emperian Guard, Imperial Ground Forces, and The Planetary Army) is the formal terrestrial army of the Emperian Empire, and regarded as one of the largest collection of soldiers and war machines in the Andromeda Galaxy. However, despite its massive numerical superiority over many of the Empire's foes its main asset is the fact it ties: numbers, flexibility, advanced technology, mobility, and competent training that had brought countless victories to the Empire's banner. The Army is the backbone of the Imperial military on the ground; while, also making up one of the most visual aspects of the Empire in the militaristic sphere. Garrisoning worlds across the Empire and fighting in almost every theatre of war that has ever occurred in Imperial history. Establishment The Army, or Guard as it is referred to by Emperians, was the evolution of the ad hoc army of the Emperor during the unification of Imperia. Formally being established and condensed into the Imperian Guard in the 25th year of the Imperial Calendar. It was this preliminary formation numbering just above 500,000 uniformed soldiers with the explicit order of defending Imperia (later the entire Home system) from external and interior forces. But, as the Empire gradually expanded and garrisons were needed on more worlds, and Imperia could not continue sustaining the strains of raising vast amounts of soldiers for service that led to the fist steps into the creation of an Imperial Army. The next logical step was extending recruitment to fill in the needs of garrisoning strategically valuable or troublesome worlds. So in 73IC specific worlds were levied with a quota of expected recruits. This helped alleviate the issue, but the major problem of keeping worlds brought into the Empire under control if trouble broke out once the conquering/pacifying army had left remained. This culminated in the Edict of Service being drafted in 81IC, which, dictated each world would be responsible for their own planetary and if need be, system, defense. Further, each world if levied will have to pay a portion or all of their taxes in soldiers drafted from the native soldiery, or raised by volunteers. These developments led to the formal founding of the Imperial Army (Guard by Emperian citizens and chroniclers, hearkening to the original Imperian Guard), a force that would grow to encompass not only the native Emperians, but also Aetherians and Humans; the latter, would prove to join up in large quantities. Army Unit Structure Main Article: Imperial Army Hierarchy Much like the evolutionary history of the Army itself, so has the structure of the Army changed as well. Changing from planetary guard force, to garrison, and finally a campaigning army capable of launching small scale operations to sector wide warfare. Main Article: Imperial Army Regiment The principle building block of any Army force is a Regiment, which, is raised from one world or star system; although, mixed Regiments of troops from vastly different worlds do exist. A Brigade, is the other building block for an Army force that is a unit of Regiment strength specifically tailored to a specific situation; therefore, an ad hoc formation. Now Regiments can vary wildly in composition and numerical amount of soldiers, ranging from a few hundred to tens of thousands; however, the vast majority of Regiments and Brigades follow a universal composition based on some common roles and specializations in the art of war. Due to the vast array of Regiments/Brigades, and the scale of warfare across space, the need for a uniform structure is necessary. Accordingly, Regiments/Brigades are most often than not grouped into Divisions. Divisions allow a grouping of Imperial Regiments/Brigades, supporting units, and strategic/tactical formations into one cohesive force. This allows larger formations of multiple Divisions and strategic assets to be grouped into larger Corps and Armies to fight in the myriad theatres of space. Command Echelon The Imperial Army is ultimately commanded by the Ministry of War on Imperia, the Minister of War bearing the title of Lord Imperium Militaria and sitting on the Imperial Senate as representative of the Ministry and Army. The Ministry of War, however, only oversees the Army in an administrative fashion. As all logistics is conducted under the Astral Logisticae or Space Logistics branch of the Imperial government. At the top of the provincial ladder are the Lords Astral, who primarily oversee the Army in accordance with the Ministry of War within their provincial boundaries. Typically appointing only top level officers and appointments and lower levels of command working out themselves. This leads to a streamlined system of promotions and appointments from provincial to planetary. Category:Emperian Empire Category:Emperians Category:Aetherians Category:Humans Category:Humanoid